101 Ways to Get a Russian to Forgive You
by TangerineShortcakes
Summary: First Fic! Russia gives something to a certain Chinese friend, and all goes downhill from there. WARNING: Major Fluffage, OOCness


_This is my __first fanfic, don't kill me!_

**Disclaimer: You all know what I disclaim, so there.**

The Russian man looked up at the vast Chinese sky, and smiled. "Yao-Yao will be happy to see me, da? And when he sees that I got him a cute little Matryoshka, he will become one with me!" Ivan walked down the wide street, full of people. He spotted Yao's house, and knocked on the door. A Chinese man opened the door and looked up at his friend. "H-hello, Russia. What brings you here?"

"It's a surprise!"

China blushed, and invited the Russian inside his house. "Do you want some tea aru? I was just making some," he said, a blush still evident on his face. "Da," China scurried to get another cup for his guest. "So, why did you come and visit me? Didn't you have a meeting today?" Russia just smiled, "Like I said, it's a surprise, and I skipped my meeting just to see my little Yao!" Shock was written on the smaller man's face, "Aiyaa! Russia, you don't skip meetings just to visit someone you can see anytime aru!" he scolded,

"But Yao~"

"No buts!"

"Can I at least give you your surprise?"

China looked annoyed, but sighed. "Fine aru," The Russian man's face immediately brightened "Yay!" he handed him the matryoshka doll, and looked at him expectantly, "What do you think, Yao-Yao?"

"It has your face painted on it aru,"

"Da,"

"It's very nice, aru"

In all honesty, he didn't really like the doll. He didn't have the heart to tell that to his friend, though. "You better hurry to your meeting aru" China stated. "Okay, I'll be back though!" He replied, "Yes, yes. I'll be waiting aru" the older man ushered the younger one out of his house. "Aiyaa, that man is such a handful. Why did he even give me this? My siblings will make fun of me, but I can't just throw it out! What am I going to do with it? Maybe I could just keep it in the guest room, it's not like anyone will be staying over soon aru," The man on the other side of the door, unfortunately heard that, and left China, heartbroken. "Why doesn't Yao like my gift? I worked hard on it," he wondered during his meeting with his boss, who was in the middle of scolding him for being late. "Maybe Yao doesn't like me, if that's true, I don't like him!" A week after, at the UN meeting, China was trying to listen to England and his boring rants about the economy, but he could see a certain someone's gaze burning a hole in him. Yao could sense that something was wrong with the Russian, but ignored it. After the meeting, Yao tried to strike up a conversation with the Russian. "I really like that cute doll you gave to me, aru," he lied with a smile. "You don't have to lie to me, China. I know you hate it," The other country said with a dark tone in his voice.

He was shocked beyond belief, how did he find out? "U-uh...I do-don't hate it, I like it! I r-really do aru!"

"Don't lie to me, Yao."

"I'm not lying aru!"

"Yes you are. I heard you"

"Okay, fine! I'm not the biggest fan of it, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it aru!"

The man turned his back on him, "I thought it was supposed to mean more than that." Russia walked away from the smaller man, while he stood there, dumbfounded. "What does he mean by that?" he wondered out loud. "Aiyaa, I need some time to look at that doll aru" So he did, going straight home, and inspected the strange doll from top to bottom. "There isn't anything that seems out of place aru," the Chinese man sighed, "Aiyaa! I will never understand that man aru," He set the matryoshka on the table. "I'll figure it out once I get some sleep, aru" China got up from his sleep, and accidentally knocked the Russian toy over, "Aiyaa! What's this? "He asked himself. The doll had cracked a bit, revealing another one of the weird figures. "It looks like me, aru," he said, surprise etched on his face. He experimentally twisted the smaller matryoshka open to reveal another one, it looked like a sunflower. He twisted that one to reveal one that looked like a panda, and that one to uncover a vodka one, and so on. He kept opening the wooden dolls, when he discovered one with a note inside. It read:

_Will You Marry Me?_

A ring was visible inside the note, along with the messy scrawl. "I-Ivan…" the older man whispered. He ran as fast as he could to where the Russian was, Thank Guan-Yin he was close by his country! "IVAN!" China screamed, bashing open the tall man's door. "Y-Yao?" he said with puzzlement, "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" he sent out a string of curses in Chinese at Russia. "Yao, you said-"

"I don't care what I said!"

"But-"

"Do you doubt me, Ivan?"

"Well-"

He never got to finish those sentences, because of the smaller man attacking him with a flurry of kisses, knocking them both to the floor, "Don'.." Yao growled between kisses. Yao looked at the man below him with a satisfied smirk, which apparently was the perfect time for Natalia to come through the door. "Big Broth-"she stopped, "Brother, why are with this man?" She asked darkly, retrieving her knife from her pocket. "Don't move, Yao, I'll handle this," he said in a slightly scared tone. "Katyusha, come in here for a second!" The older woman came into the room, and asked, "What is it, Ivan?"

"Hold back Natalia for a second, please~"

"Okay, better start running now!"

"Run Yao! She won't catch us at this rate!"

"BIG BROTHER! COME BAAAAACK!"

They laughed at the situation they were both in. They kept running until they got back to China's house, and locked the doors. "Will that keep her back that long?" Yao asked. "Not at all. So, will you marry me?"

"Do you need an answer you idiot?"

0-0-0-0

_I'm lame. *shot* I'm sorry for the OOCness, I'll try to get better at it! I promise! This is un-betad so there. _


End file.
